


Blue is a Lovely Color

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU Where Aldrea was born later, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bisexuality, Crack Pairing, F/F, Mistaken Gender, long tags are long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: Sometimes mistakes turn into something more.





	Blue is a Lovely Color

Aldrea looked around the small market in search of her friend who had told her to meet him here. So far she spent quite a bit of time wandering the rows and rows of tents in search of him. She traveled along marked pathways going to popular spots in this market. 

<Very small indeed…> Aldrea thought to herself unhappily as she navigated the maze of tents in search of that boy. 

Aldrea came upon the small section that was mostly a lounging area. Aldrea’s stalks twist around, looking through the crowds of andalites casually walking around. She breathes out slowly once she realizes that she couldn’t see him. Why did he have to be so small? 

Aldrea starts turning away when she spots a splash of light blue just to her right. There had been a pair of andalites there before now there was a single light blue andalite looking to be examining his tablet. Someone that looked very similar to her lanky little friend. 

Huffing with annoyance, she lifts her tail slightly as she trots towards him. Several andalites were quick to move out of her way as she heads straight for him. They probably thought she had a fight to have with him.

<Jerriall! I’ve been looking for you!> She snaps at him in private thought speak, practically bristling with anger. Their head jerks up in surprised as their stalks looked around. Aldrea came to a full stop as both of their stalks came to rest on her. But as Aldrea examined their face for a moment she realized something…

 

Soft eyes, gentle curves… amazingly lovely green eyes.

 

_ That wasn’t a male.  _

 

<Is there something I could help you with?> Aldrea stares down at the small female before herself, blinking a few times. She is a little bit more than surprised to see a blue furred female. It wasn’t often you meet a female with blue fur. Aldrea’s right stalk wanders slowly over the female’s body, taking it in.

Despite having the color of a male she was still a rather attractive female. A strangely really attractive one.

Aldrea’s thoughts stilled as she realizes that she actually thought she was  _ attractive.  _ Feeling rather shaken at that, she quickly pushes the thought away. There was no way she could’ve thought of another female like that. It was simply too odd!

<No, I am rather sorry but I believe I was mistaken.> Aldrea laughs nervously, placing her fingertips on her own cheek. The female tips a stalk curiously up at her while she shuts off her tablet. The young female gets to her hooves before storing away her tablet into her bag.    
  
<Oh? Were you looking for someone then?> Aldrea was very aware of the female examining her. A little bit  _ too  _ aware that she was examining her. 

 

Why was she feeling nervous? This wasn’t her!

 

<Yes, I was looking for my friend but you are clearly not him.> Aldrea felt the base of her tail clench as she watches the other female’s gaze turn from curiosity to pure disgust. Oh no, that wasn’t the right thing to say at all. Of course she would be offended that she thought she was a male!

Aldrea takes a moment to think of a way to salvage this situation quickly. 

<But! Even if your fur is blue, you are a rather fetching female.> Aldrea blurts out only having a few seconds to regret it. 

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Aldrea could see her eyes widening further and further. But then they narrow into a curious look and she could see a hint of a smile as well.

<Thank you.> The female replies, a faint blush appearing on her nose. Aldrea felt her hearts suddenly beat faster at the sight. Why did that excite her so?   
  
<Who are you?> The female asks, crossing her arms as she leans back on her hind legs. Aldrea could feel herself relaxing slightly at the sight of the other female’s openly relaxed body posture.

<Aldrea-Iskillion-Falan.> Aldrea nervously tips her stalks down at her, wondering if she should’ve told her name to her at all. She didn’t want to think what would happen if she found out who her father was.   
  
<I am Estrid-Corrill-Darrath.> The female dips her stalks in return.

<It is very nice to meet you.> Aldrea could feel herself relaxing fully now. Perhaps she might actually get along with Estrid.

Aldrea pauses, staring down at her trying to figure out what to talk about next. She wasn’t ready to end the conversation just yet. She was determined to continue on.

<So are you new around here?> Aldrea asks, scuffing a hoof on the ground a few times nervously. Estrid did not miss this and seemed to blush even more.

<Yes I am.> Estrid answers, smiling a bit more now. 

<Ah, what brings you to the  _ Urrall  _ market then?> Aldrea’s hearts were thundering in her chests, making her knees feel weaker by the moment. What was wrong with her?!

<I live very far away from here but I’m here on college business.> Estrid taps her bag on her hips, indicating her tablets in her bag.

Aldrea almost forgot that there was a prestigious college near the market. She didn’t head down there often enough nor did she care about going to it. The classes they offered there were for the sciences. Something she wasn’t interested in the slightest.

<Ah, are you a student?> Aldrea was looking her over, noticing that she was probably a year or two younger than herself. She just had to be one. 

<No, I’m a professor actually.> Estrid puffs up a bit, looking proud of herself. 

<Oh… you must be rather intelligent then.> Aldrea felt a twinge of surprise. Exactly how smart was this female?

<They say that I am…> Estrid scuffs a back hoof on the ground, bashfully turning her main eyes away. Aldrea interest sharpened quite a bit at Estrid’s considerably odd behavior. 

<I’m sure you’re very intelligent. One of your age being a professor? Remarkable!> Aldrea compliments her with a small smile. The female’s eyes lit up as her ears angle back shyly against her head. She was blushing again as well.

 

Aldrea suddenly felt the urge to take her face in her hands and…

 

Wait what? 

 

Aldrea felt conflicted by her very, very new emotions. She admittedly only felt like this towards a male not a female like Estrid. Was she… sexually attracted to her? As natural as bisexuality was it still frightened her a bit. She thought she was normal! 

 

But what about this female? What was she?

 

Aldrea felt her stomachs clench, realizing that this female could possible be either the same or possible a homosexual. That would be rather interesting considering homosexuality was far more rarer than bisexuality. But either one was fine with her.

 

But what if she was a heterosexual and she really wasn’t flirting with her?

 

Accepting that she probably was attracted to her, there was no point in fighting with oneself, she was going to figure her out. Perhaps a conversation about relationships might help. If it fails then at least she’ll come out of this with new knowledge of herself. 

<So do you have a mate yet?> Aldrea asked, crossing her arms over her chest while she casually relaxes back on her haunches. Estrid’s eyes grew wide with surprise before she looks away, digging her hoof into the ground. Her face grew visibly downcast.

<I did… er at least a male was courting me. A month ago though, he decided to break off the engagement.> Estrid starts picking at the fur on her arm. She was definitely avoiding her gaze now. 

<Ah, I’m sorry… do you mind me asking as to why?> Aldrea frowned a bit now. Who would leave this precious creature?

<My fur…> Estrid’s thought speak voice was barely even but a whisper in her mind. Aldrea leaned towards her, examining her face. Who would leave someone for such a small reason?

<What about your fur that made him leave?> Aldrea leaned back again, feeling her face burn as she realizes that she had asked her a rather personal question. It was up to her to tell her off about it though.

Estrid stared up at her with a stalk for a few seconds of silence before she sighs heavily. She sits down heavily onto the ground before looking back at her again. Aldrea realized that she was about to answer her. 

<He said it made me look too much like a male...  That he wasn’t into males...>

<Oh…>

<I think he just made that up just to make an excuse to leave me. He’s… always told me my fur looks nice.> Estrid’s eyes closed as her whole body trembled. She was holding in her emotional waves it would seem. 

<He sounds like a rude one.> Aldrea puffed through her nose, feeling pity for her. How it must feel to have someone who you thought wanted to marry you based on your fur color. How basic do you have to be?

<He was kind…> Estrid sighs through her nose heavily. 

<But he ended up being a  _ yuthren. _ > Aldrea puffed. The term was used for males who are rude. Very rude. <Anyway, your fur is too light to be considered manly, it’s lovely on a female of your type!>

Estrid’s head snaps in her direction, making Aldrea flinch back slightly. Andalites did not do that very often and when they do, it’s pretty serious. She knew she was studying her now, trying to read her.

<You are one who likes females right?> Aldrea felt her hearts drop at that question. How forward this female was! She looked so traditional but really she was incredibly forward. 

<I believe I am a bisexual?> It was more of a self-asking question than an answer. She was still trying to figure that one out herself. This was an experiment to see if she really was.  

<It’s rather plain to see. You have been flirting with me this whole time and even jumped to the subject of romance. It is obvious what your intentions are.> Aldrea felt a wave of shock at this. This girl was incredibly sharp! She was even smirking at her now.

<As I said, I am not quite cer->

<I like both too.> Estrid looks down, blushing heavily as she rubs her hand on her arm a few times. The look on her face was utterly heart stopping. Aldrea felt the urge to take her face into her hands again but refrained once more. At least she got confirmation. <You wouldn’t be the first female who’s liked me though…>

<O-Oh?> Was there a love rival now? Aldrea’s head was starting to spin from the absolute turn this conversation had taken. She hardly even realized she was bisexual in the first place! 

 

Slow down!

 

<Yeah, but she was… too odd.> Estrid laughed a sweet laugh making Aldrea’s hearts pound harder. 

<Am I… odd?> Aldrea asked hesitantly, feeling her hands shake. What if she rejects her now? What was she going to say to that?

<No, I simply believe you are not well versed in the ways of romantic tail-blading.> Such an archaic term, one that meant the battle of love. Aldrea sucks in a breath slowly, feeling delighted that she didn’t think of her as odd. <This is all new to you isn’t it?>

<I do admit-> Aldrea paused for a moment, slowly coming to the realization that  _ she  _ was the one being played this whole time! How?! <-that I never even saw a female I wanted to be with until you.>

<Is it my fur?> Estrid was a bit too quick to ask that. What about her fur that made her so paranoid? But she quickly corrected herself by saying, <Is it because my fur color is of a male’s?>

<No, not at all… it’s more of your beauty that has captured my attention.> Aldrea noticed that she had been unconsciously burying her hoof into the ground. Of course she would ask that. It was natural for one to be attracted to those with traits of the opposite sex.

Aldrea pulls out her hoof with an embarrassed smile. <You also seem amazingly intelligent…>

<Thank you.> She sheepishly smiles, arms crossing over her chest. <I find you rather attractive too.>

<Ah…> What should she do about it then? What would a male do at this point actually? She never had the need to play the dominant role when it came to romantic situations. Males naturally did that on their own.

 

But it would seem Estrid was once again a few steps ahead. 

  
  
<I believe I would like to get to know you better. Perhaps we should meet somewhere more private and perhaps go on a run?> Estrid was getting to her hooves now, taking out one of her tablets with a smile. Aldrea felt her hands shake nervously as she offers it to her. Aldrea nervously takes the device from her, wondering as to why she was being given it. 

<There, now return that to me when we meet again. At least you’ll have some incentive to visit me at say... _ Burrill  _ forest?> Estrid places her fingers on her cheek, smiling still at her. Of course! At least if they meet there then it would be incredibly private. Also she had an excuse to go there now with the tablet. No one would be suspicious!

At least she hope they wouldn’t be. This female had played her very well. A little bit  _ too  _ well.

<I… believe I can then.> Aldrea was stunned.

<Good, then please do not be late. We shall meet before dusk.> Estrid was backing up now, pulling her bag close to her hip. She smiles at her one more time before walking off, tail brushing along the ground happily. 

Aldrea couldn’t help but stare after her stunned, watching as she disappears into the maze of tents. She was led so well that it had literally stopped her thoughts. Aldrea thought she was good at hiding one’s tail but Estrid… Estrid seemed to be on a whole new level.

 

What a female…

 

Aldrea felt her hearts still beating rapidly in her chest now as she holds the tablet to her chest. She couldn’t help but walk off with a bit of spring to her step now. 

Still though… she needed to find that friend of her’s.

 

END


End file.
